creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vogelsang
Vogelsang Nicht das kleine „Dörfchen“, wenige Kilometer vor der Stadt, sondern eine mittlerweile vollkommen verwaiste und der Natur überlassene Ruinengegend. Bis zu den 90ern noch unbemerkt mitten in einem dichten Wald von den Russen bewohnt, welche zu dieser Zeit schlagartig die Stadt mitsamt allem, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, verlassen haben. Zu Höchstzeiten haben dort bis zu 15.000 Menschen gelebt. Heute ist von der einstmaligen „Pracht“ – man bedenke die damalige Bauweise – nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Viele der Gebäude sind entweder schon restlos zerfallen, abgerissen oder im Falle der meisten Bunker versiegelt worden, da sie Stück für Stück auseinandergenommen wird. Dennoch lassen sich dort noch einige interessante Bauten finden, welche dank der weiträumigen Fläche kaum alle an einem Tag zu durchforsten sind. Kein Wunder also, dass sie Lost-Place-Gänger wie mich anlockt, welche dem Zerfall und der Rückgewinnung durch die Natur eine ganz eigentümliche Schönheit abgewinnen können und die Ruhe genießen, welche häufig genug an solchen Orten herrscht. Nicht zuletzt sind sie ein Quell der Inspiration. Aufgrund der schieren Größe des Ortes hat es ganze drei Touren gebraucht, um alles – noch – sehenswerte zu erkunden. Heute frage ich mich, ob aller guten Dinge wirklich immer drei sind… Aber ich sollte wohl besser am Anfang ansetzen, obgleich es da nicht viel zu erzählen gibt. Wie bereits erwähnt, war es unsere dritte Tour durch das Gebiet – wir bestanden aus einer Gruppe von vier Leuten. Schauergeschichten über Lost-Place-Gänger, die irgendwo im morschen Boden einkrachen und sich mehrere Knochen brechen, lassen es einen sich zwei Mal überlegen, ob man solche Erkundungen allein auf sich nimmt… – und befanden uns auf der Suche nach einigen Gebäuden, die uns bei unseren letzten beiden Touren entgangen waren. Tatsächlich fanden wir auch einiges Neue, auch wenn wir ein ums andere Mal enttäuscht wurden, als wir entdeckten, dass die meisten Bunker schon vor längerer Zeit dichtgemacht worden waren. Ein Übungspanzer, eingelassen im Boden, Tierpferche, Hochbunker und „Silos“ – sicher sind wir uns nicht, zu was diese Konstrukte einst gedient haben mochten – und eine weitere Offiziersunterkunft, glichen die Sache jedoch halbwegs aus. Für mich persönlich lohnte es sich schon allein wegen der Atmosphäre, die in Vogelsang herrscht. Unfassbare Stille, inmitten eines Ortes, der einst sehr belebt gewesen sein muss. Das vermittelt einem ein recht gutes Bild von dem, was einmal sein wird, wenn wir Menschen von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden und nur unsere Bauten zurücklassen. Es ist schon faszinierend, in welch verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit sich die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt zurückholt, was wir ihr genommen haben. Aber genug davon, kommen wir lieber zum Wesentlichen. Auf Wunsch eines unserer Gruppenmitglieder haben wir noch einmal ein Gebäude betreten, dass wir eigentlich schon kannten, welches allerdings mit einer Neuerung aufwartete, die sich durchaus sehen ließ und eben dieses Mitglied, im Gegensatz zu uns anderen dreien, noch nicht kannte. Derart verlassene Ortschaften ziehen – was unnötig zu erwähnen sein sollte – freilich auch, nun sagen wir, „Künstler“ an, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, der Welt ihren eigenen Stempel aufzusetzen. Mit mal mehr, mal weniger gelungenen Bildern – sofern man sie denn so nennen möchte – verzieren sie die Wände, Mauern, Böden, was sich eben finden lässt. In einem der vielen Räume hat sich jemand einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt, der Kennern durchaus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen kann. Betritt man besagten Raum, fällt einem als erstes der von der Decke baumelnde Strick auf, welcher leise im Wind hin und her wiegt. Als wäre das nicht genug, starrt dem unbescholtenen Besucher von der Rückwand die Botschaft „Redrum“ entgegen. Wie bereits gesagt, Kenner werden jetzt vermutlich schaudern und dann mit einem seligen Lächeln dasitzen. Für alle anderen: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Anspielung auf Stephen King’s „Shining“, wer das Werk nicht kennt, wird damit nicht viel anfangen können, aus Spoiler-Gründen werde ich es hier aber auch nicht weiter ausführen. Da jeder aus unserer Gruppe das Buch kennt, hat es bei uns besagten Effekt ausgelöst, und da es unsere letzte Tour hierhin werden sollte – wie gesagt, der Ort wird nach und nach abgerissen – wollten wir uns diesen Spaß noch ein letztes Mal erlauben. Tja, der Scherz ging auf unsere Kosten… Beim Betreten des Gebäudes ist es uns noch nicht aufgefallen, und als es dann soweit war, war es bereits zu spät. Die Neugier hatte uns bereits gepackt, an ein Umdrehen war nicht mehr zu denken, obgleich wir, von einer leisen Befürchtung begleitet – die wir aber allesamt nicht wahrhaben wollten – immer stiller geworden sind. Nur unsere Schritte waren noch zu vernehmen gewesen und unsere immer schwerer gehenden Atemstöße, weil wir versuchten, so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Der Gestank wurde immer unerträglicher, je näher wir kamen. Beim Zimmer angekommen, bewahrheitete es sich dann: Die ganze Szenerie fand sich noch wie in unserer Erinnerung vor. Nun ja, fast. „Redrum“, der Strick, selbst das offene – einzige – Fenster, schien sich keinen Millimeter seit unserem letzten Besuch bewegt zu haben. Durch seinen geöffneten Zustand sorgte es zumindest für ein wenig frische Luft. Nur eines war anders als vorher, und zwar die Leiche, die von dem schon vor Monaten vorbereiteten Strick von der Decke hing und nun statt des verlassenen Seils mitsamt des toten Körpers leicht hin und her wiegte. Uns blieb die Luft weg, in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Der Anblick, in Kombination mit dem bestialischen Gestank, löste in mir ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend aus. Was rede ich da, mir war speiübel. Nur unter äußerster Anstrengung schaffte ich es, mein Frühstück bei mir zu behalten. Der Körper hing dort wohl schon eine ganze Weile, wobei diese Aussage von meiner Seite aus nicht viel zu bedeuten hat, immerhin bin ich kein Experte. Jedenfalls sah er absolut grauenerregend aus. Die fahle, bleiche, schlierige Haut. Der offenstehende Mund, aus dem die Zunge halb heraushing. Die leeren Augenhöhlen, da sich wohl eine Krähe oder Ähnliches bereits daran vergangen hatte. Einige Stücke Haut und Fleisch waren ebenfalls bereits aus dem Gesicht gepickt worden. Ich könnte die Beschreibung hier noch weiter ausführen, aber das überlasse ich lieber Ihrer Fantasie, sofern Sie die Bilder nicht gleich in den Untiefen Ihres Bewusstseins verdammen wollen. Glauben Sie mir nur, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es kein schöner Anblick war. Was danach folgte, lässt sich relativ unspektakulär zusammenfassen. Nachdem wir unseren ersten Schock überwunden hatten, verließen wir das Gebäude und suchten uns eine Ecke in der Stadt, in der wir halbwegs Empfang hatten – der Ort ist nicht gerade ein Funkloch, aber gute Verbindungen sucht man vergeblich – und verständigten die Behörden. Nach einer kurzen Berichterstattung kümmerten diese sich um den Rest und wir fuhren nach Hause. Unser Interesse, die Stadt weiter zu erkunden, war jedenfalls dahin. Auf der Rückfahrt redeten wir nicht viel. Das Erlebnis steckte uns noch tief in den Knochen, manchen von uns mehr als anderen. In den darauffolgenden Tagen und Wochen verloren wir kaum mehr ein Wort darüber, solange, bis das Ganze fast in Vergessenheit geriet. Nun ja, auf die meisten von uns mag das zutreffen, mich jedoch hat es bis heute nicht losgelassen. Die Entdeckung der Leiche hat etwas in mir ausgelöst, etwas in mir verändert, einen kleinen Stein gelockert, der allein nicht der Rede wert gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht mit sich gleich tonnenweise Geröll nach unten gerissen und ein ganzes Erdbeben in meinem Inneren ausgelöst. Wo wir es schon von Stephen King hatten, warum nicht gleich noch eine Anekdote an dieser Stelle? In diesem Fall die Kurzgeschichte „Herbstsonate: Die Leiche“ (oder „Fall from Innocence: The Body“), auch bekannt durch seine Verfilmung „Stand By Me“. Für alle Nichtkenner: Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher erfährt von der Leiche eines Jungen, die angeblich neben einem Bahngleis irgendwo im Wald liegen soll. Die Geschichte behandelt weitgehend die Reise dorthin, der Fund schlussendlich jedoch verändert etwas in all diesen Jungen. So fühlte es sich auch für mich an. Nach diesem Ereignis war ich nicht mehr derselbe. Es hat mich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Sich tief in mein Bewusstsein gegraben, dort eingenistet und mich seither nicht mehr losgelassen. Bildlich gesprochen, hat mich diese Leiche seither verfolgt. Ich kenne nicht einmal den Namen dieser Person und doch klebt sie mit ihrem bestialischen Geruch wie eine Klette an mir. Schwebt nahezu ständig hinter mir her, haucht mir ihren fauligen Atem in den Nacken, starrt mich aus ihren leeren Augenhöhlen an. Doch sie macht mir keine Angst, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie flüstert mir zu, erzählt mir Geschichten, gibt mir Anstöße. Schon früher habe ich mich gerne als Hobby-Philosoph probiert und gerne als Denker bezeichnet. Heute weiß ich, wie kleingeistig ich doch war. Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich mich ständig verfolgt fühle und stetig das Knarzen eines baumelnden Stricks im Ohr habe, kann ich diese schicksalhafte Begegnung als nichts anders als das Beste bezeichnen, was mir je passiert ist. Sie hat mir Erkenntnis verschafft. Ungeahntes Wissen. Natürlich ist das Unsinn. Es gibt keinen Geist, der mir hinterherjagt und mir zuflüstert. Vielmehr ist es so, dass diese Begegnung etwas in meinem Bewusstsein freigeschüttet hat. Etwas lang Verborgenes, das nun endlich zutage tritt. Mir mit voller Wucht die Realität vor Augen führt, die nur ich zu sehen scheine… aber dazu gleich mehr. An dieser Stelle ein kleines Gedankenspiel. Stellen Sie sich vor, die Menschheit wurde dahingerafft. Eine Zombie-Apokalypse, irgendein anderer tödlicher Virus, der dritte Weltkrieg, was auch immer, die Möglichkeiten sind ja mannigfaltig genug – eigentlich erschreckend, wenn man mal näher darüber nachdenkt. Jedenfalls sieht die ganze Welt nunmehr aus wie Vogelsang. Verwaist und von der Natur zurückerobert. Still, friedlich, verlassen. Und nun stellen Sie sich weiter vor, Sie wären ein Überlebender. Immun gegen den alles vernichtenden Virus oder einfach ein Glücklicher, der die atomare Vernichtung geschützt in einem Bunker überlebt hat. Wie auch immer, Sie leben… als mutmaßlich letzter Mensch auf Erden. Was würden Sie tun? Eine schwierige Frage, nicht? Nur Mut, nehmen Sie sich Zeit, denken Sie darüber nach, lassen Sie sich voll und ganz von dieser Vorstellung ergreifen. Sie sind der letzte Mensch auf Erden, was tun Sie? Leben Sie Ihre restlichen Jahre, solange es Ihnen noch möglich ist, so gut es eben geht und scheiden Sie dann glücklich dahin? Möglich, aber sind wir mal ehrlich, die Isolation und das Allein-Sein wird Sie vermutlich früher oder später den Verstand kosten. Setzen Sie sich ein Ziel? Die Suche nach anderen Überlebenden beispielsweise, um die Zivilisation wieder aufzubauen? Schon besser, so ist Ihr Kopf wenigstens beschäftigt, Sie sind zielstrebig, willensstark, das könnte ihre geistigen Kapazitäten auf Touren halten. Nach ein paar Jahren der vergeblichen Suche wird es aber vermutlich dasselbe Resultat nach sich ziehen. Also, was sonst? Die Möglichkeiten sind nicht allzu ausschöpfbar, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht gerade so, dass Sie als einzelnes Individuum noch viel ausrichten könnten. Als letzter Mensch auf Erden können Sie die Menschheit nicht vor ihrem unabwendbaren Schicksal bewahren, nämlich dem absoluten Ende eben dieser. Das ist eine ziemliche Last. Sie sind der letzte Überlebende, wenn Sie sterben, gibt es keine Menschheit mehr, dann wird sie einfach aus den Geschichtsbüchern getilgt, und das Schlimmste: Es interessiert nicht einmal jemanden, da es zumindest auf dem Planeten Erde niemanden mehr gibt, der darüber noch sinnieren oder berichten könnte. Unsere gesamte Existenz wird auf einen Schlag null und nichtig. Es ist so, als hätte alles, was wir je geschaffen haben, nie eine Bedeutung gehabt. Und diese Last haben Sie allein zu tragen. Solange Sie leben, gibt es immerhin jemanden, der sich erinnert, jemanden, der unser Vermächtnis in sich trägt. Ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes ist, sei mal dahingestellt. Die Frage, ob unser Tun richtig oder falsch ist, ist immer eine Frage der Perspektive und Moralvorstellung, also eine rein individuelle. Aus diesem Grund will ich Ihnen verraten, was ich tun würde, wäre ich der letzte Mensch auf Erden. Ich würde Gott spielen. Klingt größenwahnsinnig? Ansichtssache. Was ist Gott oder das Göttliche? Nun, darüber kann man wohl lang und breit diskutieren, aber in einer Sache sind sich die meisten wohl recht einig, nämlich dass das Göttliche immer ein gewisses Maß an Macht in sich trägt. Macht, Dinge zu schaffen und zu erschaffen, wozu der Mensch nicht in der Lage ist, Dinge zu erklären oder zu wissen, die der Mensch nie verstehen kann. Aber auch Dinge zu zerstören, wenn es denn sein Wille ist. Und genau das würde ich tun. Zerstören, auslöschen, restlos vernichten. Als Wesen mit freiem Willen liegt es an mir zu entscheiden, wie ich mit meinem Leben verfahre, dazu zählt auch zu entscheiden, es zu beenden. Als letzter Mensch auf Erden würde ich eine letzte, große Tat vollbringen, die zwar nicht in die Geschichtsbücher einginge, da es diese nicht mehr gäbe, aber zumindest mir persönlich ein gewisses Maß der Befriedigung bereiten würde. Ich würde also mein Leben auf eine von mir gewählte Art ein Ende bereiten und damit die Menschheit ausradieren. Jetzt mögen Sie sagen, wie grausam das ist, wie ich so etwas nur denken oder in Erwägung ziehen kann. Dazu sage ich nur: Wen interessiert es denn dann noch? Die Menschheit ist doch eh verdammt, immerhin würde ich so oder so früher oder später sterben. Warum also sollte es mir nicht vergönnt sein, den Zeitpunkt dieses Ereignisses selbst zu wählen und frei zu entscheiden, uns zu vernichten? In jedem Fall ist es eine letzte große Tat, die nur ich zu erfüllen imstande wäre. Allein dieses Bewusstsein würde mich zufriedenstellen, auch wenn es nur noch für mich als einzelne Person eine Rolle spielen würde. Werfen Sie mir ruhig weiter vor, falsch zu liegen, falsch zu denken. Für mich ist das eine völlig wertfreie Entscheidung, frei von jeder Moral, die lediglich dem Wunsch folgt, wenn schon, dann mit einem großen – metaphorischen – Knall unterzugehen, und glauben Sie mir, ich würde mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sterben. Aber nun ist es ja so, dass die Menschheit noch existiert und sich zumindest noch nicht am Rande des Abgrunds befindet – obgleich auch das freilich Ansichtssache ist. Dementsprechend wird es wohl in näherer Zeit nicht erforderlich sein, derart drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Oder doch? Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto unsicherer werde ich mir. Oder werde ich sicherer? Geht beides miteinander einher, Hand in Hand, gleichauf, bis ich endlich verstehe, wahrhaftig begreife? Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich denke dies nicht, weil ich mehr und mehr zu der Überzeugung gelange, dass ich bereits alles verstanden habe, was es zu verstehen gibt. Alles Wichtige zumindest, um das Unabwendbare doch noch zu einem positiven Ende zu führen, oder zumindest zu einem, das uns das Fortbestehen ermöglicht. Denn Sie müssen wissen, wir nähern uns womöglich doch… nein, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit… nein, es steht fest, dass wir uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende allen Seins nähern. Nun, vielleicht nicht dem ''allen ''Seins, aber doch unserem, dem der Menschheit. Freilich kenne ich nicht die genauen Umstände, die uns schließlich dorthin führen werden, doch wenn Sie einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst sind und ausnahmsweise einmal nicht die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen, werden auch Sie erkennen, dass es derzeit derart viele Herde gibt, die einzeln und insbesondere zusammengenommen zu einer Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes führen können. Wirtschaftliche Zuspitzungen, Konflikte allerorts, ein sich rapide veränderndes Klima, das Aussterben diverser Tierarten… Ich könnte diese Liste endlos fortsetzen. Nehmen Sie einzelne Aspekte davon oder alle zusammen und denken Sie sie ein paar Jahre weiter, ohne nennenswerte Verbesserungen oder wenigstens Änderungen. Zu was führt uns das? Eher früher als später wird es passieren. Die Zukunft, die ich Ihnen oben bereits abgezeichnet habe, liegt in gar nicht so weiter Ferne. Was wird er wohl unternehmen, der letzte Mensch unseres schönen, blauen Planeten, wenn es erst einmal soweit gekommen ist? Ich für meinen Teil werde es wohl nicht mehr erfahren, denn ich werde dieser Mensch nicht sein. Das weiß ich mit Gewissheit, so wie ich auch andere Dinge weiß. Dinge, von denen die Menschheit zehren könnte, wenn sie denn nur zuhören würde. Ich kenne sie, die Antworten, die unser Schicksal abwenden könnte, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, stoße ich auf taube Ohren, auf Ignoranz. Dabei haben sie nicht einmal ansatzweise gehört, was ich alles zu sagen habe. Bitte, sollen sie mich ruhig weiter verschmähen, sie werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben. Wenn es in ein paar Jahren soweit ist, werden sie sich wünschen, mir zugehört zu haben. Wenn es zu spät ist, werden sie an mich zurückdenken und sich verfluchen. Hinterher ist man immer schlauer, nicht wahr? Nur dass ihnen diese Erkenntnis dann auch nichts mehr nutzen wird. Dieses ignorante Pack geht mittlerweile sogar soweit, mir glauben machen zu wollen, dass es sie gar nicht gegeben hätte. Wovon ich rede? Der Leiche natürlich! Dem Erhängten, in dem „Redrum“-Zimmer. Sie erzählen mir, sie wüssten nicht, wovon ich da rede, dass das Zimmer leer gewesen sei und nie eine Leiche existiert hätte. Ich sehe ihnen ihre Lügen an! Sie wollen mir den Gedanken einpflanzen, verrückt geworden zu sein, wollen nicht akzeptieren, dass diese Begegnung meinen Verstand erweitert hat, mich sehen lässt, wofür sie blind sind. Neider, sage ich! Sie sind nur eifersüchtig, weil ihnen die großen Erkenntnisse unserer Welt verwehrt geblieben sind. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, wohin sie diese albernen Gefühle bringen werden. Gefühle, die in Anbetracht der Bedrohung, die an unser aller Tür klopft, so unbedeutend sind, so nichtig… so nichtig, wie die Menschheit es selbst bald sein wird. Am Ende werden sie, nein, am Ende werdet ihr, ihr alle, erkennen, dass ich richtig lag. Ihr wollt die Leiche nicht gesehen haben, die wir zu viert entdeckt haben? Bitte, dann liefere ich euch eben eine, die ihr nicht mehr verleugnen könnt! Wenn ihr das hier lest, seid ihr meiner Aufforderung gefolgt und in das Zimmer gekommen, dass wir angeblich bei unserem letzten Besuch leer aufgefunden haben. Ihr werdet mich gefunden haben und in Verzweiflung vergehen, da ihr erkennt, dass eure letzte Hoffnung mit einem großen Knall dahingeschieden ist. Ich kenne die Antwort, die euch alle hätte retten können, doch ich nehme sie mit ins Grab. Ich werde euer aller Ende sein, noch bevor es euch ereilt. Ich werde göttlich sein! Und nun, gehabt euch wohl. Genießt eure letzten mickrigen Momente auf Erden, bevor eure Vergänglichkeit euch schließlich einholt und ihr in Vergessenheit geratet. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas